


Fanfiction and Erotica oh my!

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, awkward first meetings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.”Or Snart and Barry are in College together. Snart catches Barry reading hardcore smut fanfiction in class and wonders how the speedster can read that with a blank expression on his face.





	

          Barry always was a bit of an early bird when it came to his college classes. After the particle accelerator went off, and he woke up from his coma, Barry decided to go to college. Now that he was the fastest man on Earth, he was never late to his classes. His first class of the day was a creative writing class, and that’s when he took the opportunity to continue reading the fanfiction he had left off on last night.

          Snart had decided to come in early for once, and that’s when he noticed Barry staring blankly at his computer screen, almost as if he were bored. Curious as to what he was looking at, he walked over towards his computer, glancing at the screen as he began to read what Barry was reading.

_“Kind Reporter, Iris West, is mortified after she gets carried away and admits to her stranger, The Flash, that she longs to experiment with BDSM. Whatever must he think of her now?_

_Flash is a Heroic hero from Central City, who also happens to be a dangerous vampire. He is short with Short, Black hair, an athletic figure and dagger-like fangs. Despite the undeniable threat to her life, Iris finds herself unable to stop picturing Flash's rock hard abs and erect dick, fantasizing nightly about submitting to his deepest desires._

_One evening, Iris spots Flash flirting with the compassionate reporter, Linda Park. Damn that Linda with her perky boobs. Iris tortures herself with thoughts of Flash pounding Linda. Iris's desperate ambition to become Flash's sex slave begins to feel like nothing more than a dumb fantasy. Perhaps she should focus her lust on her ex husband, Eddie Thawne…”_ Snart read on the screen. Snart’s entire face turned red at the erotic fanfiction that Barry was reading.

          “Jesus Christ Allen, how can you sit there reading that with a blank face?” He finally spoke, causing Barry to quickly close the tab, completely embarrassed in having been caught.

          “What it’s interesting what people on the internet write about me!” He exclaimed, his face completely red. Snart chuckled at Barry’s response.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut passage generated by: http://www.erotica-generator.net/


End file.
